


Why Silent E Was A Felon

by Psyga315



Category: Between the Lions
Genre: Drabble, Gen, pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: With Silent E being on the loose, one cop had a burning question to ask another cop. Just what did Silent E do to get jail time?
Relationships: Silent E/The U Vowel





	Why Silent E Was A Felon

“Hey, I had a question…” One cop asked the other.

“Hmm?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Why is Silent E a wanted criminal?” The cop asked.

“… It was a Friday night. During a dance party. He was dating the U Vowel at the time and… she was raping.” As the cop said that, the other cop held his mouth.

“Oh no…” He knew what happened…

“Silent E turned that rap… into _rape_. The U Vowel had to take a week to recover before she could tell us he did it. By then, bastard gave the slip. But I’ll get him yet.”


End file.
